U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/690,511, filed Apr. 24, 1991, and entitled BATTERY CLAMP AND PROCESS FOR MANUFACTURING SAME, by Douglas D. Oster, provides a battery clamp and method for manufacturing the same with an integral structure whereby the rotation of a steel bolt in one direction brings the clamping arms together and rotation in the other direction forces them apart. The invention solves the problem of prior art battery terminals which require that the clamping arms be pried apart in order to be removed. The invention features a low cost and efficient manufacturing process, which takes advantage of the low friction between lead materials and other harder metals, particularly steel. Because lead does not adhere to the bolt, the bolt and nut can be set in the clamping arms of the battery clamp when the clamp is cast.
It has been found, however, that when the clamp is constructed of certain lead-alloys, the steel bolt binds in the clamping arms and is difficult, if not impossible, to turn. However, harder lead-alloys are desirable or required for many applications, for example, for use on military vehicles.